


In SPACE

by That_awkwardanimephan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Famous Shiro, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Musicians, One Shot, Secret Identity, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Singer Shiro, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Songwriter Keith, Space Mall (Voltron), Why Did I Write This?, broganes, famous Keith, klance, singer/songwriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_awkwardanimephan/pseuds/That_awkwardanimephan
Summary: The Paladins of voltron are sitting together in a space mall when an all-too-familiar song begins to play. Secrets are revealed and of course, there will be some Klance along the way.Afterall, who knew Shiro was such a good singer?AKA Shiro is a famous singer with a hidden identity. That is, until one of his songs comes on in an alien space mall.





	In SPACE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is definitely not based off of the fact that Josh Keaton can sing. Not at all. 
> 
> Also just be warned that there is some very minor swearing in this, so just be aware of that.
> 
> This isn't my best work, but I had an idea and I wanted to see what I could do with it. I might edit it later, depending on how many hits it gets too! 
> 
> Apart from that, enjoy reading :)

The paladins of Voltron all sit together at the café of a local space mall, drinking something which would closely resemble Earths hot chocolate, if not for the mildly green hue it possessed. In the distance, an upbeat pop song with unintelligible lyrics has just ended, and the hosts of the space radio station engage in a short conversation before the song changes. A beat begins to play throughout the shop, and Shiro’s eyes go wide as he recognises the tune.

How the heck did this song get all the way out here. In space. Shiro’s heart begins to beat faster as he sings along with the lyrics in his head. It's his song after all.

Not that anybody knows that.

Shiro quickly composes himself and looks up at Keith, seeing the moment that he too recognises the lyrics. The lyrics that Keith wrote.

‘Holy shit.’

‘Language, Keith,’ Shiro reprimands, but he gets where the boy is coming from. Because holy _shit_.

SPACE.

You see, back on Earth, before Kerberos, only a year or so after Keith and Shiro had first met, Shiro had stumbled upon some old poems of Keith’s, and asked the boy if he could make a song with his lyrics, which he later posted on YouTube. To begin with, it was only a silly thing, with silly lyrics, but soon enough people actually liked their stuff, and the two brothers had a small fanbase going. However, due to Keith’s age and Shiro’s status at the Garrison, they never revealed their faces, and Shiro was the only one in their little duet that the public knew of, Keith deciding instead to stay on the sidelines.

The two continued to make songs, and they only got more popular when Keith _somehow_ managed to get himself a boyfriend in the form of Lance McClain, and by the time Shiro left for space they had a fanbase of millions.

But still, to have their song playing out _here_ …

 

The rest of the paladins look on in confusion as the brothers stare at each other in disbelief before Shiro clonks his head against the table in exasperation as the song reaches its final chorus.

‘We can never escape it.’ Shiro mumbles, though a grin plays on his lips.

Keith, red-faced, burrows his face in Lance's neck and groans in response as Lance finally recognises the lyrics that were _literally written for him_.

‘Oh my God,’ he says.

The others, excluding the Alteans, finally catch onto the Earth song playing in the space mall. Pidge looks at Keith and Lance, before deciding that they are close to useless and turning to Shiro. ‘ _Shiro?_ ’ She asks. ‘How do you even know this song? You’re like, old. You should _not_ know this stuff.’

Her only response is a snort from Keith and a shriek from Shiro.

‘I- I’m not _old,’_ He screeches indignantly, ‘I’m _26_ , - he’s literally the _exact_ same age as me!’

‘No-one knows that, this-this artist, all of his information is hidden, his name, his face, his age, everything apart from the fact that he has a giant floof of white hair on his head. So _how do you_?’ The yellow Paladin asks suspiciously, eyeing Shiro dramatically. D _ammit Hunk._

Shiro swallows, indignant, before Pidge slowly turns to look at him, a look in her eyes. ‘No quiznacking way.’

‘Pidge..’ he warns the young Paladin, giving her The Look.

‘Shiro.’ She says back, fiercely meeting his gaze, holding eye contact before the older of the two, slightly freaked out at how long the girl could hold eye contact for, blinks and looks away.

‘Shiro, sing?’ She asks, and Shiro huffs.

‘Pidge.’, He says, but she doesn’t relent. ‘Sing. Takashi Shirogane’. She says again, except this time it’s less curiosity and more of a command. Ironic, considering that he is the leader of the whole debacle.

Shiro finally gives up. He drains the rest of his drink, - a latte-thing unlike the rest of the Paladins – and clears his throat, before lightly singing literally the first thing that came to mind, and old ‘classic’ from the early 2000’s.

 _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_ ’

Shiro glances around the table. Pidge looks smug, while Hunk looks at him in wonder, apparently just putting everything together. Apparently, the Alteans have too, because Allura leans in conspiratorially. ‘Shiro, was that.. you? Singing? On the radio?’ She asks. ‘Yes.’ Shiro replies, and Allura smiles. Coran just strokes his moustache.                      

Its quiet for a while before Keith abruptly laughs, ‘You seriously didn’t figure it out before, why do you think he has the giant poof of white hair on his head?’

‘I don’t know, I just thought he was a fan or something!’ Pidge replies, completely undermining her first statement about Shiro being _too old to have heard his own song_.                                         

Lance laughs. ‘Definitely not.’

Hang on, Hunk says, ‘Who the are you writing about? Oooh, was it your roommate, Adam?’ Shiro makes a face, scratching his neck nervously. ‘No, no, he was… he was something, but I didn’t actually write my songs.’ This, at least, got a few surprised looks. ‘Then who did?’ It was Keith’s turn to look abashed now, as he speaks up, ‘Well.. actually, that would be me.’

Hunk gapes ‘And who are you writing about?’ He says, before glancing over at Lance with understanding dawning in his eyes. ‘Oh’, he states, looking like he’s about to facepalm himself for being so stupid.

‘Yeah…’ Keith says awkwardly.

‘Wait, so you two were together in the garrison?’ Keith and lance nod. ‘Woah.’ Hunk replies. For some reason.

Pidge looks undisturbed. ‘Didn’t know you could write so well’ she says nonchalantly, looking at Keith. The boy gives her a look, and shrugs, ‘Yeah, not many people do.’

‘So no one knows?’ Pidge asks, Keith and Shiro nod, and she just nods back. ‘It wasn’t supposed to be a major thing,’ Shiro begins to explain, ‘Just two bros playing around with a microphone and lyrics.’ Pidge looks surprised, before looking back at them ‘Why did you hide your identity?’ 

‘The Garrison couldn’t know, they would think it would ruin their ‘poster boy’, and Keith was.. young, and overwhelmed. So we decided to keep our identities secret as much as possible. Of course, some people knew, Lance being one of them, obviously, but it was a unanimous decision to keep it on the down-low.’

Pidge nodded her head and turned to her drink, before Coran launched into some dramatic story about how he competed in what seemed to be the Alien version of Karaoke on a wild Weblum.

Soon, the conversation turned to a different subject, and the rest of the universe – well, most of it - is left just as unknowing as they were before.

Well, that was one… interesting… outing.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand in conclusion I am never going to try and write this much dialogue ever again. 
> 
> Anyway, if you stuck through to the end of whatever this is and are now reading this, thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to check out my other, better, stuff!


End file.
